


Coffee with Cream

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanwork of Fanwork, Inspired by Down to Agincourt Series - seperis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, James finds things that Dean didn't even know he needed or wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee with Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> For [Naomi](http://www.twitter.com/the_ladylark). I'm sorry it took me so very long to get this posted!
> 
> Written for the DtA Secret Santa gift exchange.

One crisp afternoon, James catches up to Dean and tugs on Dean’s sleeve. A look of fear flits across his face before it clears, making Dean wonder if he’d imagined it. Dean waits for James to say something, anything, really, but the silence stretches for several long moments. Just when Dean thinks he might have to start barking orders (his life), James seems to decide something, and he says, “I think I found something.”

“Ok,” Dean says in a tone that indicates James should definitely go on, like, yesterday.

James senses this, and rushes through his next words. “I mean, it’s not really anything big, but I think Cas’ll like it.” James’s eyes flit around Dean’s face, doing everything they can to avoid eye contact.

“And you’re telling me because…” Dean’s beginning to lose his patience, which he feels bad about (really). He likes James, a lot, but Dean wants to get back to the cabin where it’s warm, and where (probably) he can shuffle down under the covers with Cas. Just the thought of this has Dean itching to just leave James where he is, but no, he’s a leader, he can listen to his people when they have things to say. And hadn’t James said something about Cas liking it? Dean pulls his attention back to James, who is meandering through an explanation of where he’d found… whatever it was that he’d found, making Dean wonder if he (still?) makes his people nervous and uncomfortable. He thought they’d gotten beyond this. “James,” Dean says when James stops to take a breath somewhere in the middle of the description of what sounded like a war torn Starbucks. Those places can’t possibly exist anymore, can they?

The sound of his name catches James, centers him, and he takes a deep breath. “Anyway, there were these bottles of coffee syrup. Remember flavored lattes?” Dean kind of nods, wondering why the hell…

Oh.

“You found coffee syrup? What flavors?” Dean asks.

James grins. “Caramel, vanilla, I think a couple of berry flavors, can’t tell from the labels. But they’re good, Dean. They haven’t gone bad.”

Is that possible? The skepticism must show on Dean’s face, because James hurries to reassure him. “I checked them out - there was a whole boxful of them, so I went through and opened up a bottle of each. There’s still two of each flavor left.” James waves towards his cabin.

“You have them here?” Dean asks, not caring how eager he sounds. James just nods, his grin back. He starts walking back toward his cabin, fully expecting Dean to follow, and who is Dean to disappoint his men?

* * *

 

“What’s this?” Cas asks, peering down at the mug of coffee in Dean’s hands. Dean holds it out to Cas, not even trying to hold back his smile. Cas’s gaze shifts suspiciously from the mug to Dean’s face and back down to the mug again. “Have I done something that merits poisoning?”

Dean huffs an irritated sigh. “No, just try it. I think you’ll like it.”

Cas gives the mug one last glare before taking it gingerly from Dean’s hands. Sniffing at the brew doesn’t reveal anything other than the heady aroma of coffee. It looks the same - a creamy tan color that practically invites him in. Cas takes a cautious sip, eyeing Dean over the lip of the mug as he does. The taste is subtle, but… it’s good and sweet, and… “Is that. Vanilla?” Cas asks after another taste.

“Yep,” Dean says, rocking back on his feet, looking insufferably pleased with himself. “James found a whole bunch of coffee syrups in an old coffee shop.”

“You want something found, James’ll find it,” Cas murmurs, immersing himself in the delicious brew again. “This is quite pleasing.” He sets the mug on the table and reaches for Dean. “Remind me to thank James later.”

Cas’s kiss is sweet, and it warms Dean down to his toes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Seperis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis) for writing Down to Agincourt, which has enriched my life greatly.


End file.
